1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of navigating using a global positioning system (GPS) by consecutively tracking and re-obtaining normal GPS signals in lieu of tracking a spoofing signal when a spoofing attack is detected with respect to a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) signal, for example, a GPS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) system using a global positioning system (GPS) has been used throughout various industrial fields. However, a malicious intent to disrupt the GNSS system has also occurred.
As examples of a spoofing attack, a United States (US) drone was deceived in order to be captured by Iran and a successful experiment of hijacking a ship from a few kilometers away was conducted at the University of Texas. Therefore, the aforementioned examples may serve as evidence indicating that spoofing attacks may occur more frequently in the future.
A spoofing signal may generate a different position other than an actual position when a receiver does not detect a measurement value and data, by manipulating the measurement value and the data in a process of the receiver generating a navigation solution.
Accordingly, when the spoofing signal is detected, a determination on the detecting may be performed and then a normal GPS signal may be processed.